Special Friendship Clause
by SubmissiveJayden
Summary: Amelia doesn't like her new boss. After a bad argument with him, Amelia runs away to England's house. Warnings: Anti-Trump and Spanking of a Teenager. FACE Family. Female!America.
1. Chapter 1

"This is stupid!" Amelia yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time today. She wore a scowl on her face as if to emphasize her point.

Amelia's boss wiped his brow with his hand. He had enough of her growing temper for the day. "Everything is stupid to you."

Amelia was well aware of the formality and respect she should be showing to her boss, but for some reason, her lessons in mannerism flew out of her mind. "That's because everything you do is stupid! You're just a stupid, old buffoon!" Her arms were flung in the air as she paced the room.

"Security." A voice said from the phone.

"Yes, can somebody escort Amelia Jones home?" Trump's voice was laced in utter annoyance. When the phone clicked off, Trump cleared his vocals before addressing the girl once more. "Why don't you get some rest and maybe you'll tire of this tantrum you're throwing."

Tantrum? How dare this man suggest she was throwing a childish tantrum? "Look here, bub. I do not throw tantrums! You're just a dick!"

Amelia only ended her rant due to hearing another person in the room clear his voice. She whipped her head around to find the head of the White House security team, Mr. Dewalt, giving her a disapproving glance.

"Finally." Trump breath out. "Can you get this child out of my office? She's been nothing but a nuisance."

Amelia dared Dewalt to fulfill her boss' request. She crossed her arms acrossed her chest to prove just how serious she was. Dewalt was stern, however, and had known Amelia for the past twenty-two years that he had been in the Secret Service. He often had the luxury of being responsible for her wellbeing and keeping her out of trouble. "Amelia, would you like to come with me?"

She knew that he wasn't really asking, but she bit out a sharp reply. "No!"

"Geeze! Can't you like ground her or something?" Trump muffled out in a fit. He had been stuck dealing with the teenager ever since he entered the office. "She's constantly fighting with me and she keeps back talking and causing trouble."

Dewalt's lip curled into a smile. "Oh, I think I can do better than grounding her." Amelia relaxed her arms as she stared at him with a confused look. Dewalt addressed her as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "It was made explicitly clear to me that nobody is allowed to harm this girl, but should discipline be needed, your father said we could call anytime."

Amelia, slightly embarrassed, blushed as she spoke quieter than she had before. "He's not my father."

"Who's her father?" Trump voiced above her.

Dewalt heard the sulking in Amelia's voice and knew he was on the right track. "My apologies, Miss. I should have said mother. Francis is your father, right?"

Amelia was less amused at his correction. Before she could speak once more, she heard the ringing of a phone on the speaker of Dewalt's cell.

It didn't take long for a groggy Englishman to answer the phone. "Kirkland."

"Hello, Mr. Kirkland. This is Calvin Dewalt, U.S. Secret Service. You gave me this number a while back and told me to give you a call if I ever had an issue with Amelia Jones."

"Is she alright?" Arthur spoke up, concern oozing from his voice.

"She is physically fine." Dewalt announced quickly to ease Arthur's tension. "I'm afraid that the reason I'm calling today is that the president and myself have been having a hard time controlling Amelia's outbursts and tantrums. You assured me that you would be the right person to call if I ever experienced this issue."

Amelia's face began to pout. She hated being talked to as if she were nothing more than a child. She was also embarrassed to hear that Arthur had specifically told her security organization to call him encase she misbehaved.

Arthur sighed deeply into the receiver. "Put her on."

"You're on speaker phone, sir."

"Amelia?" Arthur was asking her to make her presents known.

"Yes, Arthur?" Amelia didn't hold back on her attitude.

"Amelia Jones!" Arthur scolded. "You know better than to use that tone of voice with me, young lady. What's this I hear about you being disrespectful to your boss? You know better than that!"

"But he's being disrespectful to me!" Arthur could hear the whine in Amelia's voice.

"Amelia, you better listen to me. If you don't pull yourself together right now and knock off that attitude, you will be in for a serious lecture. I swear, if I get one more phone call like this, I will catch the next flight out and you and I will not be having a pleasant conversation." Amelia's eyes dropped to the floor as she was scolded by her father figure. She knew what Arthur was implying by his words. She knew that if something else were to happen and he gets called again because of her behaviour, she'd find herself over Arthur's knees, probably on the receiving end of a slippering. "Do I make myself clear?"

Amelia nodded her head, only to realize Arthur couldn't see her. For some reason, it was then that her emotions finally sunk in. "I understand." Amelia quickly changed the perturbedness in her voice to anxiety. "But Arthur, when are you coming to visit?"

Arthur blew a heavy breath. "Sweetie, you know I'd love to come out there right now if I could, but I've got way too much going on. I'm sure you do too." Amelia wanted to argue with Arthur, but she caught herself. She didn't want to give away her emotions, knowing there were other people in the room witnessing the conversation. "Until I do see you again, I need you to promise me you will behave and you will not cause any more trouble. I'd hate for the next time I see you to be because I need to discipline you." A red blush grew on Amelia's face. 'Why did he have to be so embarrassing?' Amelia thought. "Anyway, I love you, but I have to get back to work. Goodbye, Pumpkin."

"Bye, Arthur." Amelia tried her best to hide the tear that slid down her cheek. She missed Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

Dewalt had insisted he give Amelia a ride back to her condo, but she had refused it. She figured the walk home would do her some good to straighten out her mind. It was ten minutes into the walk that she made her decision. Instead of turning right to head toward her home, she continued straight. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to be with Arthur. As much as she knew Arthur would be disappointed in her, she also knew Arthur would never turn his back on her. She made her way to the airport and boarded the first flight out to London. She could have flown on her own private jet, but word would get to her boss and to Arthur before the plane had even landed.

During the flight, Amelia was able to catch up on some much needed rest. She realized that everyone was right when they said she should've taken a nap. She felt much better once she woke up when the plane descended. She hopped in a cab and took it to Arthur's house. She had a spare key, so she wouldn't have to worry about disturbing Arthur. It was the middle of the night in London, and surely Arthur would be in bed.

Amelia quietly entered the residence. As she searched around the home, she found that she was right that Arthur was asleep, although he wasn't in bed. He had fallen asleep on a pile of paperwork on his desk in his office. Amelia knew that he must have been busy dealing with Brexit. She wasn't about to let his work disturb his rest. She tried her best to gently guide Arthur to his bedroom, without waking him. He allowed his body to rest against hers as he virtually slept-walked to his room. After placing him in his bed, she moved some hair back and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Sleep tight, Arthur."

She wasn't very tired, due to sleeping most of the flight in, but she decided to curl up in bed beside him anyway. As soon as she got comfortable, Amelia felt the bed shift beside her. Arthur found his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her body. "Amelia." He cooed before falling asleep.

Arthur woke the next morning feeling like he hadn't slept in ages. After using the bathroom, he checked his phone. He had a missed call from his boss. He dialed the number back.

"Kirkland." He answered the line.

"There you are. Is she there with you?" Arthur's boss asked.

"Who?" Arthur asked generally confused.

"Amelia. Her boss called and said they got into it yesterday and she never went back to her house last night." Arthur groaned. It was too early in the day to have to deal with this. He slipped on his slippers and made his way downstairs to start some tea.

"No, she's not here." He said. Once he was on the staircase, he heard the familiar sound of a tea kettle whistling. He paused. He knew there must have been someone else in his house.

"Are you sure?" His boss asked again. "Look, they know she took a flight out to London and arrived sometime in the middle of the night. She must be there somewhere."

Arthur watched Amelia poor tea into his favourite mug from the entryway of the kitchen. "What do you want me to do if I see her?" Amelia's eyes perked up at Arthur's entrance.

"I don't know. I don't care. Just make sure you send her back to D.C. I'll give you till noon to come into work."

"I'll have to get back to you on that." Arthur said and didn't wait for a response before he turned off his phone.

"Good morning, Arthur." Amelia shyly smiled.

Arthur wanted to be mad at her and start in on a lecture, but he couldn't help but be happy to see her again. He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck. In her ear, he whispered. "What are you doing here, you brat?"

Amelia was ecstatic to finally get a hug from Arthur after being separated from him for what felt like ages. "I thought I'd drop by and surprise you." She said with a smile on her face as they parted.

Arthur continued holding her at arm's length to get a good look at her. "Always up to trouble I see."

Amelia blushed under his gaze. "I made you breakfast. Omelettes and tea."

"Don't go and change the subject. You're in big trouble, missy."

Amelia rolled her eyes at him. Always to the point with Arthur. "Can't it wait till after breakfast? Everything will be cold."

"I suppose." With that, Arthur released his grip on her and sat at the table.

They ate their breakfast in relative silence. It was toward the end of the meal that Arthur began asking her questions. "Why did you come out here?"

"I told you, I wanted to see you." Amelia said as she stuffed her face with a fork full of eggs.

"What about work? Are you ditching work to be here?"

"No." Amelia calmly lied as she swallowed. "My boss saw how stressed I've been and decided to give me some time off."

Arthur dropped his fork to the plate. "Don't you lie to me, Amelia Jones! You are in enough trouble as it is."

Amelia let out an aggravated sigh. She sucked the last bite down and took her plate to the kitchen sink. As she began washing her plate, the water was cut off. Her blue eyes found Arthur's green eyes boring into her. "Dishes can wait." Arthur said. "Grab a wooden spoon and meet me in the living room." Amelia pouted her bottom lip, but Arthur was immune to her charms.

Amelia dug into the drawer holding all of Arthur's cookware. She saw several wooden spoons in the drawer. She didn't like that Arthur had given her the option to pick which one to use on her. If she actually had an option here, she would have picked to forego any punishment. She purposely picked the smallest one she could find and made her way into the living room.

Arthur was already sitting on the sofa and waiting for her. He made a grabbing motion with his hand to take the spoon from her. She handed it over, hesitantly. After setting it to his side, Arthur grabbed the belt loops of Amelia's slacks. He wasn't being all too gentle when he ripped them down to her ankles after undoing the button and zipper. "Step." He commanded. Amelia whined as she felt a cool breeze hit her legs. She obeyed him and watched as he folded her pants and placed them behind him on the couch.

After turning back to her, Arthur gripped her wrist and tugged her down, onto his knees. "I'm sure you can guess why you are in this position, Amelia, but why don't you go ahead and tell me anyway."

Flustered, Amelia bit on her tongue. She didn't want to recite all of the things that had landed her here, but she made an effort to try. "It's cause I fought with my boss and then skipped out of work to come here."

"Bingo." Arthur picked up the spoon and started the spanking out in a rhythmic pace. "Because you are cooperating for the most part, I'm gonna let you keep your panties up."

Amelia bit back a comment she had about her underwear not offering much protection anyway. She hadn't expected Arthur to immediately start out with the spoon, so the first part of her spanking caught her by surprise. She was already emotionally drained. Tears fell pretty early on, but she knew Arthur would not go easy on her. She tried her best to keep still and accept her punishment, but when she started squirming, Arthur chide her and reminded her to be still. When the spoon fell on the under curves of her bottom and unto her upper thighs, she couldn't hold back anymore. She put her hand back to block the spoon's assault. Her actions earned her a smack to the palm of her hand before it was securely fastened to her lower back.

"Artie!" She cried out.

Arthur wasn't swayed by her tears. They had been in this position enough times in their history together that he knew how to properly chastise her by now. He continued applying swat after stinging swat until he noticed the faint red hue blossom from under her panties. Arthur slowed down his pace and aimed to make each remaining swat count.

"I cannot believe you would pull something so foolish." Arthur began his lecture. At this point, Amelia was thankful for his lecture. She knew that as soon as he was done with it, her spanking would come to an end. Even still, she couldn't help but to buck her legs in the air. Arthur shifted his position slightly and caught her legs in between his own to hold them down. "I know you have always been a rebellious one, but this is going too far."

Amelia wanted to argue with him and say how it wasn't her that had gone too far this time. It was her boss that she couldn't stand. He was the one that was misbehaving, not her. "It's not fair." She huffed out.

Arthur lessened the force that he put behind the swats. "Life isn't fair. Especially not for us." He felt empathy for the girl. There had been many times in his life that he experienced the same feeling as she did. Even at the moment, Arthur couldn't say he particularly liked the direction his country was headed. He wanted out of the European Union for a while now, but at the same time, he didn't hate being in it. Call it English pride or what have you, but Arthur hadn't wanted to let other countries call the shots for him, or hold him to their standards. As much as he wanted out, he didn't want to Brexit to go through. He was hoping his people would vote against it. Now that Brexit was a reality, he spent all of his days working on the divorce contracts.

Amelia finally broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably into the couch. She had been holding so much in up until this point. Being over her former guardian's knee and being punished like a child made her feel like she did when she was still a colony. In a way, it was comforting to still be under Arthur's rule, because it meant that he'd be the one to protect her. Right now, she was more than willing to give up some of her dignity if it meant that Arthur would be there to comfort her.

Arthur slowed his arm until it came to a stop. He could see that she was properly chastised. He allowed her to stay over his knees for a few minutes while he listened to her laboured breath hitch and mellow into quiet sobs. He patted her back as an indication to tell her to stand. Amelia hoped that Arthur would pull her into a hug, but pouted when he pointed to the corner of the living room. "Go stand in the corner. I have to shower and get dressed."

Amelia only nodded in acknowledgement before moving to where he had pointed. As soon as Arthur was out of the room, she started rubbing viciously to get the sting out of her bottom.


	3. Chapter 3

It only took 30 minutes for Arthur to come back into the room, but Amelia had already grown bored and found her eyes wandering around the room. When she spied Arthur coming down the stairs, a smile unconsciously found its way to her lips.

"Corner time means nose to the corner." Arthur grumbled out.

Amelia quickly ducked her head back to the corner. "Sorry, Artie."

Arthur stepped beside her and spun her around. "Corner time is over." As he said this, he opened his arms to embrace her. She quickly dove into his arms, almost knocking him to the ground. Arthur let out a gentle laugh as he combed his fingers through her hair. He planted a kiss to her forehead.

Amelia didn't want to ever get out of Arthur's arms. She finally was getting what she had gone through so much to get. Her emotions betrayed her and she sobbed on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur was confused by the fresh wave of tears. Her punishment was over so the renewed cries seemed out of place. He pulled her away from his chest to get a better look at her. He must have underestimated her current emotional state.

"Hey." Arthur rubbed his thumb under her eyes to wipe away her tears. "What's the meaning of this?"

Amelia tried to cover her face with her sleeve, but Arthur batted her hand away. When her crying didn't ebb, Arthur guided her to the couch. He handed her back her pants and turned away while she slipped them back on. When he didn't hear her wrestle with them anymore, he sat on the couch and she hopped in his lap, careful to keep her stinging bottom off of his knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest.

"Wanna tell me what's got you so worked up, my child?"

"I don't like him." Amelia muttered into Arthur's chest. Arthur strained to hear what she had said.

"He's your boss. You don't have to like him. You do, however, have to obey him."

"Don't want to." She said less audibly.

Arthur moved her chin from his chest as a silent warning to not mutter. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Artie, have you ever disobeyed your boss?"

Arthur bit the inside of his mouth. He could think of quite a few instances when he had. "I can think of a few times."

"What happened?" Arthur had no desire to tell Amelia about those times, but he figure he should put his pride aside for the moment if it would help her out. It helped that Amelia was staring up at him with her bright blue eyes. He couldn't say no to her.

"Once, when I was still a young lad, I was tricked into growing out my hair by a certain long haired-blonde." Amelia giggled as she knew Arthur was talking about Francis. "Anyway, it was at a time with the church had alot of influence in government. The bishop forbade me from doing so, but I hid from him for six months to let it grow."

"Six months?" Amelia questioned and Arthur nodded back. "What happened?"

"Well, when I showed Francis, he told me he'd style it for me. The damn frog cut it all off, just to make it the same as it was before I grew it out." Amelia laughed. Arthur smiled back at her, happy to see her smile again. "Anyway, I eventually had to go back to face the bishop. He wasn't very pleased with me."

"What'd he do?"

"Oh, I got quite an earful. The king was there as well. While the bishop threatened to do outrageous punishments to me to 'teach me a lesson,' I was lucky that the king spoke up for me. He assured the bishop that they could contact any of my big brothers and they'd handle me." Arthur shuttered at the memory. "I remember Allister being very disappointed to be called to my house to have punish me."

"Did he spank you?" Amelia asked quietly.

Arthur nodded. "You aren't the only nation that gets a sore bottom when you're naughty."

Amelia felt empathy for Arthur. She frowned. "How old do nations have to be until they are too big to get spankings?"

Arthur laughed at her logic. "There isn't a magical age that one reaches, Amelia. I suppose the best answer I can give is when a nation doesn't give his or her older siblings or parents a reason to spank them."

"Do you still get spankings?"

"I haven't gotten one for quite some time. I also haven't given anyone a reason to find it necessary to punish me that way." Arthur gave Amelia a pointed look that made her blush and hide her face in Arthur's chest.

"My turn to ask a question." Arthur said. Instead of looking up at him, Amelia kept her face buried, as if she hadn't heard what Arthur said. "Amelia, if you knew I'd spank you for coming out here, why did you come?" Amelia suddenly found interest in playing with the hem of Arthur's sweater. "Amelia." Arthur called to get the girl's attention.

"I just wanted to, okay." Amelia harshly bit out. Arthur wasted no time propping his leg up so he could swat her bottom once more. Amelia bit her bottom lip and moved her hands to protect her rear. "Ow." She cried.

"Want to try that answer again?" Arthur firmly said. "I'd hate to have to give you another spanking for giving me lip."

"Meanie." Amelia said under her breath. "I knew you'd probably spank me, but I knew you wouldn't send me back." Amelia finally got her words out.

"What do you mean I won't send you back?" Arthur started to feel horrible about the situation. His boss's orders were to do exactly that.

"You know. Like just throw me on a plane and hope I work things out with my boss." Amelia clarified herself. "I knew you wouldn't do that to me." By now, Amelia looked up at Arthur. Arthur was worried his face would betray him so he grabbed Amelia up into a hug to hide his reaction.

"Amelia." He chide in a lacklustre way. "You belong in America. You can't stay here for the rest of your life."

Amelia lightly laughed. "Not my whole life. Just the next four years. Think of it like a vacation."

Arthur didn't find that as humorous as she had. "Sweetie…" Arthur was cut off.

"I don't want to go back!" Amelia's voice hitched as tears formed in her eyes once more. "Please, Arthur! Don't send me back!" She grabbed Arthur's chest as she openly cried as he continued to hold her.

"Of course I won't, my dear." Arthur smoothed her hair back to plant a kiss to the top of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

After all tears were dried, it only took an hour longer to get to work. Arthur had been given till noon to get to work, but he was still able to arrive with 45 minutes to spare. Unfortunately, because he was late, all eyes turned to him when he walked in, interrupting the current speaker. Arthur tried to push the embarrassment out of his mind as he felt Amelia grip his hand tighter. Without a word, he continued guiding her over to the nation's table, on the far end of the conference.

"Late, to your own meeting." Belgium scoffed. She and Arthur hadn't been getting along too well, ever since the start of Brexit. "And why'd you bring her? She has nothing to do with this meeting."

Amelia wasn't someone that was usually timid, in any sense of the word, but at the moment, she was still feeling really vulnerable. She wanted to be able to say something to stick up for herself, but someone came to her aid before she could say anything.

Amelia felt her free hand being grabbed as she was pulled away from Arthur. If it had been by anyone else, she probably would have killed them. But, seeing as it was Francis, she let him keep his head, this time. "What a wonderful surprise it is to have your lovely company today." Francis kissed her stolen hand. Amelia giggled at Francis' antics. "Come." Francis led Amelia away from the likely feud between the two nations, but stopped when Theresa May approached.

"Kirkland, what is America still doing here?" She questioned. "I thought I told you to put her on a plane and send her home?"

"You did, but I decided against it." Arthur answered back, not quite smugly. He wasn't trying to appear disrespectful towards his boss.

"Under whose authority?" She bit back.

Arthur quickly come up with a reasonable enough story. "Under the Special Friendship Clause."

"The what?" May asked flabbergasted. "What in the world is that?" Amelia and Francis both looked as confused as May did, but chose not to speak up.

"The Special Friendship Clause. You know, the one that says that due to our special friendship, America and I can visit each other's houses whenever we want, and can stay for however long." Arthur swiftly started pulling together things he would like it to say, if it existed. "All of this is unrelated to politics, of course. Think of it like a vacation." Amelia giggled, but Francis tightened his grip on her hand to discourage her from making a noise. "Atleast that's what it will say when I draft it up tonight."

The look on May's face was priceless as she tried to adequately think of the words to properly scold Arthur with. Sensing that this was going to turn sore here shortly, Francis dragged Amelia away from the scene and back to his seat at the table.

Seeing as there were only enough chairs at the table for nations that had been invited to the meeting, Francis pulled Amelia down to sit on his lap. She had to readjust herself to not let her bottom touch his legs. Francis had a knowing smile on his face. "I heard you were being quite a naughty girl." A scarlet blush blew across her face. She couldn't believe that Arthur had already spoken to Francis and told him he spanked her. Francis chuckled. "Everyone here has heard what you have done." Francis bopped her on the nose in affection.

Amelia groaned. "So Artie didn't tell you?"

Francis shook his head. "Non. Tell me, what did the grumpy, old, Englishman do to you?"

Amelia knew he was being overly nice to her, but she played around with it. "He gave me a spanking." She spoke only loud enough for Francis to hear.

"A spanking!" Francis repeated in mock surprise. "How dare he!"

Amelia giggled as she shook her head up and down. "He even used a spoon!"

Arthur had been listening to most of what they were saying as he stood just behind Francis. Arthur made his presence known as he laid a hand on Francis' shoulder. Francis glanced around at him. "Arthur, you used a wooden spoon to spank this little girl?"

Arthur rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to the pair. "And everyone blames me for the reason why she is so spoiled."

"I'm not spoiled." Amelia pouted.

"Are too, brat." Arthur commented as he rested his head in her lap. This was going to be a long day, he could already tell.

…..

The Special Friendship Clause was the first of its kind. It passed in both parliament and in the senate and the house. Signed into law in both countries, Arthur and Amelia were officially out of trouble. The citizens of their nations gave empathy that the two country's politics should not be a reason to force the personifications to have to be separated. Arthur and Amelia had a lifetime of history to prove that they could both do their jobs and maintain a healthy friendship.

After the law passed, Amelia was able to calmly work things out with her boss from afar. They came up with a compromise that would hopefully not lead to her disappearing to England so rapidly. Between the Special Friendship Clause and Arthur's, Francis' and Matthew's support of her, Amelia was able to overcome most of the issues she had with her boss.

Within a month, Amelia said good-bye to Arthur as she boarded a plane bound for D.C.

A/N

I don't write alot of spankfics with a female main character, so I thought I'd change it up alittle bit.

I primarily wrote this story as my own frustration with having to deal with a boss I can't stand, and yet can't talk badly about (ironically, my boss is the same as America's in this story: Trump).

As a historical reference, at the end I was referring to Canada and Europe making up the support of things that Trump has cut funding for in the US, like Planned Parenthood.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked this story. I've been writing a few FACE family fics lately, so hopefully I can get those published soon. If you have any ideas for a good story, I'll happily listen.

Jayden


End file.
